


A volte i sogni si avverano

by firefly93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly93/pseuds/firefly93
Summary: Draco viene colpito da una Maledizione che gli toglie l'uso delle gambe. Ma Draco vuole costruirsi una famiglia, con Harry, e farà di tutto pur di riuscirci. A volte, però, le cose non vanno come sperato...o forse sì...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes Wishes Do Come True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846030) by [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13). 



> Questa è una traduzione italiana dall'inglese.
> 
> Avvertimenti: Mpreg, Angst, Fluff, Lemon.

 

_Negativo._

Strinse le mani sul bordo della vasca, le nocche che impallidivano. Con gli occhi socchiusi lanciò un occhiataccia al cestino sotto il lavandino; era lì quel dannato oggetto che aveva gettato un ombra sul suo matrimonio.

_Negativo, cazzo. Di nuovo._

Rilasciò un respiro aspro nel bagno altrimenti silenzioso e chiuse le palpebre per cercare di mantenere la calma. Non valeva la pena arrabbiarsi adesso o con una mossa sbagliata sarebbe finito sott'acqua.

Suo marito non gli aveva accennato di aver fatto un nuovo test. Era in maniera del tutto casuale che aveva scoperto la fialetta piena di un liquido trasparente, in fondo al cestino sotto fogli di carta igienica. La bottiglia di shampoo gli era scivolata di mano finendo nel cestino – proprio quando aveva fatto per prenderla - costringendolo quindi ad allungare la mano all'interno e afferrare la bottiglia con la mano, poiché la bacchetta era troppo lontana.

Ed era in quel momento che l’aveva scoperta.  Suo marito, ovviamente, non voleva che la trovasse e questo lo frustrava ancora di più. Non dovevano esserci segreti tra loro; niente era tenuto nascosto all'altro, tranne in rare occasioni come i compleanni, nel fare i regali. Ma soprattutto, una cosa come questa, che ti cambia la vita, non avrebbe dovuto tenersela per sé.

Non che ci fosse stato tale cambiamento. Sbuffò amaramente e riaprì gli occhi guardandosi le gambe – le uniche responsabili di quel casino.

Quelle stesse gambe che avevano trasformato un matrimonio felice in uno dove la tensione era perennemente nascosta sotto la superficie, in attesa del momento in cui si fosse aperto un varco per distruggere l´amore che c'era tra i due. 

Tutto a causa di una maledizione. Una maledizione che non gli permetteva di sentire niente al di sotto delle ginocchia e che, di conseguenza, aveva interrotto la sua mobilità, bloccandolo su una sedia a rotelle magica; una maledizione che dopo tutti questi anni portava ancora scompiglio nella sua vita e gli impediva di viverla appieno.

Lo poteva affrontare non sentire niente al di sotto delle ginocchia.

Lo poteva affrontare essere bloccato su una sedia a rotelle magica che gli permetteva di fare ancora molte delle cose che faceva prima che degli ipocriti teppisti lo attaccassero, pensando meritasse una punizione per i reati commessi durante la guerra: reati minori in proporzione a quelli di altri.

Lo poteva affrontare che i bastardi se la fossero cavata con una punizione leggera: cinque anni in comunità e cinque ad Azkaban. 

Lo poteva affrontare vedere l’espressione pietosa e colpevolmente soddisfatta sul volto della gente che lo guardava, pensando meritasse quel che gli era successo nonostante i processi l’avessero dichiarato innocente.

Quello che non poteva affrontare era vedere suo marito star male, mettendo su una facciata allegra, quando era chiaro come il sole che stesse soffrendo.

Quello che non poteva affrontare era suo marito soffrire per una maledizione inflitta a _lui._

Quello che non poteva affrontare era non dare a suo marito una delle poche cose che veramente voleva. Il suo amore aveva già chiesto così poco eppure non riuscire a concedergli uno dei suoi desideri…

…faceva male. Come una pugnalata al cuore, ancora e ancora. Lo faceva sentire incapace, inutile all’amore e all’affetto dell'uomo che amava.

A venticinque anni Draco Malfoy era stato sposato con Harry Potter per due anni, dopo essere stati amici per quattro. Due mesi prima del matrimonio era stato assalito da tre maghi adulti mentre tornava a casa. Aveva lottato con tutte le forze ed era quasi riuscito a scappare quando uno di loro aveva lanciato una maledizione che l’aveva colpito alla gamba destra –maledizione destinata a paralizzare tutti i muscoli corporei, compreso il cuore; la sua magia aveva reagito furiosa quando era collassato al suolo, bloccando i tre uomini con un muto Incantesimo di Pietrificazione. Era riuscito a Materializzarsi all’Ospedale di San Mungo ed era solo grazie al rispetto che i Guaritori avevano per Harry che l’avevano trattato come qualunque altro paziente. Erano riusciti a fermare la maledizione in tempo prima che raggiungesse gli organi vitali, anche se il danno ormai era stato fatto.

Draco non sarebbe mai più stato in grado di camminare.

Gli occhi grigi si aprirono fissando la superficie di fronte con aria assente, mentre un ricordo emerse in superficie.

_«Che intende dire? La maledizione è contenuta nelle gambe?» chiese tassativo Draco con le mani strette a pugni nella stoffa delle lenzuola ospedaliere._

_Il Guaritore – una donna con capelli biondo scuro e occhi azzurri – gli ripeté pazientemente «Siamo riusciti a fermarla dal diffondersi ma questo tipo di maledizione non può essere curata. Ci dispiace, Signor Malfoy ma siamo solo riusciti a non farla proseguire ulteriormente. Lei non sarà in grado di sentire nulla dalle ginocchia in giù; se vuole,  l’ospedale può ordinarle una sedia a rotelle per spostarsi.»_

_Se voleva? Sbuffò amaramente lui ignorando lo sguardo offeso sul viso del Guaritore. Come se avesse scelta. Non appena aveva sentito il nome della maledizione sapeva che era una cosa grave; non poteva accusare il Guaritore di aver mentito o di non aver svolto il suo lavoro in maniera corretta. Il fatto che non potesse muovere i piedi o sentire nulla dalle ginocchia in giù era prova che i Guaritori non si fossero sbagliati sulla maledizione. Credeva di dover essere lieto di essere ancora vivo e che la maledizione si fosse fermata in tempo, ma si sentiva semplicemente intorpidito._

_Non avrebbe più potuto camminare. Non avrebbe più potuto correre, fare lunghe passeggiate con sua madre, dare al suo amore un colpetto scherzoso col piede…Alla giovane età di ventitré anni sarebbe rimasto bloccato sulla sedia a rotella a vita._

_«Ci sono delle pozioni che ha ancora bisogno di prendere Signor Malfoy e poi possiamo darle degli opuscoli con le sedie a rotelle tra cui scegliere-»_

_«Può andarsene per favore?» La interruppe Draco. Nonostante lo sguardo offeso e distaccato di lei, se ne andò via con uno sbuffo._

_Rimasto finalmente solo tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu fissarsi le mani. Come avrebbe reagito sua madre una volta saputo che il suo unico figlio non fosse più  in grado di camminare? Come avrebbe reagito suo padre una volta saputo che il suo unico erede, che l’aveva reso fiero per essere arrivato così lontano, fosse bloccato su una sedia a rotelle?_

_Chiuse gli occhi e si mordicchiò le labbra per prevenire un singhiozzo._

_Come avrebbe reagito il suo compagno, sapendo che avrebbe sposato essenzialmente un handicappato? Se ancora voleva sposarlo._

_Dopo tutto, chi avrebbe voluto legarsi a qualcuno che necessitava aiuto per varie faccende e per cui bisognava adattare la casa per permettere il passaggio di una sedia a rotelle?_

_Il cigolare della porta gli fece alzare lo sguardo e trattenne il fiato quando un mago dai capelli scuri entrò dentro, i suoi occhi verde smeraldo che lo fissavano con preoccupazione e paura._

_«Oh Merlino, Draco!» Harry ansimò e si affrettò verso di lui sedendosi sul letto, così da abbracciare il biondo. «Luna mi ha mandato un messaggio quando ti ha visto Materializzarti qui. Sono così contento che tu stia bene.»_

_«I Guaritori ti – ti hanno detto che è successo?» Gracchiò Draco non osando rispondere all’abbraccio. Da un momento all’altro Harry avrebbe capito come saranno le loro vite d’ora in poi e avrebbe iniziato a balbettare, cercando un modo per dire a Draco di rompere il fidanzamento._

_Gli occhi di Draco caddero sull’anello argentato con un piccolo rubino che adornava il dito di Harry – un segno per il mondo intero che il Salvatore era stato preso. Quanto tempo gli era rimasto con Harry? Per quanto ancora poteva considerarsi il suo fidanzato?_

_«Sì, mi hanno detto quello che ha fatto la maledizione»  rispose Harry dolcemente allontanandosi un poco per poter guardare Draco come si deve e posargli una mano sulla spalla. «Sono così incredibilmente felice che siano riusciti a fermare la maledizione in tempo. Pensare che avrei potuto perderti!» Gli premette un forte bacio sulle labbra. «Ron è andato avanti a catturare quelli che ti hanno fatto questo e ho saputo in un messaggio che è riuscito a rinchiuderli in una cella di detenzione. Ti prometto che non se la caveranno così facilmente» I suoi occhi verdi si riempirono di determinazione e per un attimo Draco lasciò se stesso credere che tutto sarebbe andato bene._

_«I…I Guaritori non sono riusciti a fermare la maledizione completamente» sussurrò Draco. Ora doveva essere onesto con Harry; dal modo in cui stava reagendo si capiva che i Guaritori non l’avevano messo al corrente di tutta la verità. Se l’avessero fatto sicuramente Harry non avrebbe reagito in maniera così felice._

_«Lo so» Harry sbatté le palpebre e si mordicchiò il labbro. «Mi hanno detto che…che non potrai più camminare. Hanno detto che la maledizione ha spezzato la connessione tra il cervello e i nervi delle ginocchia, e avrai bisogno di...»_

_«una sedia a rotelle!» ringhiò Draco e si spinse contro i cuscini così che la mano di Harry scivolasse via dalla sua spalla._

_Harry sembrò colto di sorpresa dall’attacco d’ira di Draco e continuò a parlare cautamente «Sì, hanno detto che avrebbero preparato una lista con le sedie a rotelle disponibili al momento. Domani chiamerò il nostro decoratore con la Polvere Volante, così da fargli fare gli adattamenti necessari per la sedia a rotelle» Si allungò per prendere la mano di Draco tra le sue, accigliandosi quando sentì la tensione del suo fidanzato. «Che c’è che non va?»_

_«Lo capisci quanto è grave?» sussurrò Draco strappando via la mano. Se doveva perdere la cosa migliore della sua vita, allora non si sarebbe lasciato ingannare da gesti che non significavano niente._

_Harry sembrò boccheggiare «L-lo so che non potrai più camminare e avrai bisogno di una sedia a rotelle. So anche che potevi essere morto, ma non lo sei e di ciò sono davvero grato. E poi-»_

_«Quindi non ti importa sposare un handicappato?» chiese lui sprezzante, il viso contorto in una smorfia. Se doveva perdere Harry allora sarebbe stato alle sue condizioni. Il cuore gli faceva già abbastanza male, senza aggiungere il dolore nel vedere lo sguardo disgustato di Harry, mentre gli diceva che era finita.  «Non ti dispiace passare il resto della vita con uno che non può più camminare? Non ti dispiace dover sempre-»_

_«No, non mi dispiace!» lo interruppe convinto Harry, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. La sua mano si strinse con forza attorno al polso di Draco «Io amo te, Draco. Ho scelto te. Scelgo ancora te. Tu non sei…ci sono ancora tante cose che puoi fare e i Guaritori mi hanno assicurato che la sedia a rotelle magica ti permetterà di spostarti come quando camminavi. Non ti abbandono.»_

_«Non sono un caso umano, Potter!» ringhiò Draco cercando invano di divincolarsi dalla presa di Harry_

_«No, sei l’uomo che amo e che sposerò tra due mesi!» rispose Harry alzando la voce. Draco era shockato.  «Sei lo stesso Draco che eri ieri, perciò smettila di convincermi a mollarti, perché non accadrà» I suoi occhi si addolcirono, così come la presa sul polso di Draco. «Niente riuscirà a farmi smettere di amarti. Ce la faremo; dobbiamo solo adeguarci un po’, tutto qui.»_

_«Te ne pentirai» aggiunse il biondo debolmente. Era vero? Harry voleva davvero stare con lui e sposarlo nonostante non potesse più camminare?_

_Harry si avvicinò in modo che le loro fronti si sfiorassero, così che Draco si focalizzasse solo sull’uomo di fronte a lui. «Non mi pentirò mia di amarti» gli sussurrò Harry contro le sue labbra «e non ho intenzione di lasciarti. In salute e in malattia, ricordi?»_

_Qualche lacrima sfuggì dagli occhi di Draco, che sorrise debolmente, il sollievo a fluirgli cauto in corpo «In salute e in malattia»  concordò._

_Si scambiarono un dolce bacio perdendosi nel loro piccolo mondo, finché non furono interrotti da una Narcissa esausta e un Lucius teso._

In retrospettiva avrebbe dovuto capire che Harry non era un tipo superficiale e che non avrebbe mai mollato qualcuno perché disabile. Ma in quel momento era così sopraffatto dalla rabbia e dal sentirsi impotente,  non si era accorto Harry lo amasse al di sopra dell’aspetto fisico. La loro relazione all’inizio era stata burrascosa, le persone difficilmente accettavano che fossero amici e quando avevano annunciato il loro fidanzamento c’era stato uno scandalo collettivo.  Anche adesso, due anni dopo essersi ufficialmente legati l’uno all’altro, continuavano a ricevere Strillettere da coloro che credevano Harry stesse facendo il più grande errore di tutta la sua vita.

Anche quando si sentiva insicuro sulla sedia a rotelle, inizialmente Draco li aveva presa alla leggere quei messaggi. Era impegnato ad adattarsi a usare la sedia a rotelle, a capire cosa poteva e cosa non poteva fare, a sviluppare nuove pozioni e migliorarne delle vecchie…

Eppure, negli ultimi nove mesi era stato molto più difficile perché quei messaggi lo avevano colpito più duramente di quanto non avessero mai fatto. Magari Harry stava facendo davvero il più grande errore di tutta la sua vita rimanendo sposato con lui; Merlino solo sa che se fosse sposato con qualcun altro, qualcuno che non fosse stato maledetto, il suo sogno si sarebbe avverato mesi fa.

Dieci mesi prima Harry e Draco avevano deciso di avere un bambino. Agli esordi della loro relazione ne avevano parlato ed Harry era rimasto sollevato nel sapere che a Draco non sarebbe dispiaciuto avere figli – li avrebbe addirittura accolti nella sua vita. Harry voleva esserne sicuro sia perché voleva avere dei figli, sia perché voleva che il suo figlioccio facesse parte della sua vita con Draco, se la loro relazione fosse proseguita.

Certo, prima Draco vedeva suo cugino in varie occasioni quando si incontrava con sua zia, ma c’era una differenza tra il vedere il bambino di tanto in tanto e il vederlo quasi ogni giorno.

La maledizione che ancora permaneva nel suo corpo gli impediva di essere quello che avrebbe avuto il bambino – se ci provava c’era il rischio troppo elevato che il bambino venisse infettato dalla maledizione, perciò non era contemplabile; così avevano deciso che fosse Harry ad avere il bambino dopo aver fatti vari test a dimostrazione che fosse abbastanza sano da affrontare una gravidanza. Così facendo la maledizione non verrebbe trasmessa al bambino, cosa che accadrebbe solo se lui stesse per un lungo periodo a contatto con vene in cui scorre ancora il sangue infetto dalla maledizione.

Un mese dopo aver preso la decisione Harry si era sottoposto ai test e aveva preso la pozione che creava un utero nel suo ventre per permettergli di avere il bambino. Le Pozioni di Fertilità Maschile erano estremamente potenti e di norma una coppia doveva provare solo per un paio di settimane prima di concepire; loro stavano provando da nove mesi e i test ancora davano esiti negativi. Se tutto fosse andato come avrebbe dovuto, Harry avrebbe avuto il bambino da un momento all’altro. E invece ci stavano ancora provando, facendo il test ogni mese con trepidazione.

Quando dopo tre mesi che provavano e gettavano test negativi, avevano consultato il Guaritore. Dopo vari test egli aveva ammesso che sarebbe stato molto difficile per loro avere un bambino – la maledizione colpiva Draco in più zone, non solo nei nervi delle gambe e ciò rendeva difficile il concepimento, nonostante Harry fosse sano.

L’unico consiglio che gli era stato dato era che dovevano continuare a provare se proprio volevano, oppure c’erano altre vie come l’adozione.

Ci avevano pensato brevemente all’adottare un bambino, ma temevano che l’opinione generale nei confronti di Draco avrebbe automaticamente respinto la loro richiesta, e non volevano affrontare un rifiuto del genere.

E così avevano continuato a provare; all’inizio speravano stupidamente che la fortuna di Harry avrebbe vinto un’altra volta e che avrebbero presto avuto un bambino.

Ora Agosto era agli sgoccioli e ancora non ci erano riusciti.

Faceva male. Lo rendeva frustrato e arrabbiato con se stesso. Con ogni test negativo rabbia e frustrazione aumentavano, e se pensava ad alcune reazioni in passato – come il rompere vari giocattoli durante la sua furia – capiva controvoglia perché Harry aveva voluto mantenere segreto quest’ultimo test.

Questo non voleva dire che fosse felice. Che opinione aveva Harry di lui se pensava di dover mantenere segreto il risultato? Ma la domanda più importante che gli ronzava in testa era la seguente: perché non gli era permesso avere un bambino con l’uomo che amava? Non era una punizione sufficiente togliergli la mobilità? Avrebbe continuato ad essere punito per crimini che non erano gravi come quelli di altri?

Il bussare alla porta lo colse di sorpresa e si sedette di botto provocando schizzi d’acqua da tutte le parti.

«Draco?»

«Sì?»

La porta si aprì rivelando suo marito con un sorriso stanco a contornargli il viso. «Mi chiedevo dove fossi» mormorò Harry prima di avvicinarsi e dargli un dolce bacio sulle labbra. «Hai quasi fatto? Sto preparando la cena»

Draco guardò i suoi dolci occhi verdi e annuì lentamente. «Sì, dammi solo qualche minuto poi vengo di sotto.»

«Va bene» gli sorrise Harry prima di lasciare di nuovo il bagno.

Draco lanciò un’ultima occhiata al cestino prima di chiamare un elfo domestico per farsi aiutare a uscire dalla vasca. Mentre si asciugava e si vestiva con abiti comodi – una maglietta larga e pantaloni della tuta – prese la sua decisione. E’ da un po’ che ci pensava ormai ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di parlarne; eppure non poteva andare avanti in questo modo. _Loro_ non potevano andare avanti in questo modo, _questo_ non poteva dividerli. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per rendere Harry felice. Non importava cosa faceva o cosa realizzava; importava solo che Harry fosse felice.

Dopo aver preso la sua decisione si fece guidare di sotto dall’elfo domestico in direzione della sala da pranzo.

 

*o*

 

«Scusa se oggi ho fatto tardi» si scusò Harry durante la cena «sono passato all’ufficio di Neville e ho perso la cognizione del tempo.»

«Non preoccuparti» mormorò Draco prendendo un altro boccone di insalata.

«Ah, sì. Preparati a ricevere una lettera dal Ministero: hanno bisogno di un paio di pozioni, e a quanto pare i loro Pozionisti non sono in grado di farle» disse Harry roteando gli occhi al cielo

«Mhm…sai di quali pozioni si tratta?» mormorò pensieroso Draco

Il moro scosse la testa «no, ho letto solo un avviso»

Il biondo emise un suono indefinito e continuò a mangiare, rimuginando su come portare la conversazione dove voleva lui.

La cena riprese in silenzio finché non finirono di mangiare; Harry posò le posate sul piatto e sospirò guardando Draco con espressione supplichevole. «Che hai?»

Draco posò con lentezza il bicchiere sul tavolo «perché dovrei avere qualcosa?» domandò sulla difensiva.

«Draco, ti prego. Ti conosco da abbastanza tempo da sapere che c’è qualcosa che non va.» Gli disse lui studiandogli il viso «Oggi è successo qualcosa?»

Beh, quale miglior occasione di questa, si chiese. Prese un respiro profondo prima di rispondere «ho trovato il test in bagno.»

Con quella semplice frase suo marito si irrigidì, quasi fosse di pietra. I suoi occhi verdi lo fissarono shockati, fece una smorfia e spostò lo sguardo altrove  «Avrei dovuto buttarlo via» borbottò passandosi una mano fra i capelli.

«Perché non mi ha detto di aver fatto un nuovo test?» domandò Draco, sperando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo.

Harry lo guardò stanco «Volevo evitare una scenata. Sapevo che ti saresti arrabbiato non appena avessi visto l’esito, e scusami se non volevo affrontare una cosa del genere» aggiunse laconico.

«Mi scuso per i miei passati attacchi d’ira» replicò Draco rigidamente «ma il fatto che mi arrabbi non ti dà il diritto di nascondermelo.»

«Per la barba di Merlino, Draco! Non è che sia cambiato qualcosa!» sputò Harry «ho fatto il test ed è risultato negativo come gli altri, non vedevo proprio il motivo di dirtelo dato che era lo stesso risultato degli ultimi mesi» la sua voce si riempì di amarezza e Draco riuscì a nascondere il sussultò che l’aveva attraversato. Non voleva che suo marito fosse così pieno di rancore, così abbattuto, ma quando mai Il Fatoera stato gentile con lui?

Ma forse non aveva bisogno del Fato, forse poteva risolvere il problema da solo; magari sarebbe riuscito a rendere Harry nuovamente felice.

«Scusa, non volevo scattare così» borbottò Harry massaggiandosi la fronte con la mano, uno sguardo di scuse diretto al biondo.

«Harry, credo di aver trovato un altro modo» iniziò Draco con esitazione. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Harry e non era sicuro di come affrontare l’argomento.

«Un altro modo?»

«Un altro modo per avere un bambino»

Harry sbatté le palpebre e gli lanciò uno sguardo ansioso «ti hanno detto qualcosa i Guaritori all’ultimo controllo?»

«No, è una cosa che è venuta in mente a me» prese un profondo respiro prima di continuare «sai che la maledizione rende difficile concepire?»

Harry annuì in silenzio facendo una smorfia.

«Pensavo che se usassimo…una fonte esterna, allora potresti concepire senza che la maledizione si metta in mezzo.» Disse cauto, studiando il viso di Harry.

«Una fonte esterna» ripeté Harry monotono, lo sguardo perplesso.

Draco annuì lentamente.

«Vuoi dire che – che dovrei avere il figlio di qualcun altro?» chiese Harry dopo un breve momento di silenzio.

«Sì, è chiaro che la maledizione non ci permette di avere un bambino, ma qualcun altro potrebbe aiutarci a concepire. Certo, dovremmo stare attenti a chi scegliamo e dobbiamo scrivere un contratto, ma –» il chiacchiericcio nervoso di Draco venne di botto interrotto da Harry.

«No»

«Come?» chiese Draco perplesso. Non era sicuro di aver capito correttamente.

«No, non faremo niente del genere. Non avrò il bambino di un altro» rispose risoluto Harry a braccia incrociate, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

«Ma perché?» fu tutto ciò che Draco riuscì a proferire. Pensava che Harry ci avrebbe pensato su; certo, non credeva mica che avrebbe accettato immediatamente, ma doveva capire che non potevano andare avanti così. Draco era difettoso, essenzialmente, non potendo dare a Harry quello che voleva. Il fatto che lui avesse il figlio di qualcun altro faceva sentire incredibilmente male e sembrava come se qualcuno lo stesse cruciando a ripetizione. Però se questo significava che il loro sogno di avere una famiglia si avverasse allora era pronto a fare qualunque cosa.

«Devi davvero chiederlo?» gli chiese Harry shockato. «Draco, non voglio avere il bambino di qualcun altro, voglio avere il _tuo_ bambino. Se…se non possiamo averlo allora lo adotteremo; potremmo adottare Teddy ufficialmente.  Ma non esiste al mondo che avrò il figlio di un altro. Ho scelto te, ho sposato te, amo te e il tuo è l’unico figlio che io voglia avere.»

«Ma Harry!» protestò Draco, volendo spiegargli più chiaramente i benefici della sua idea.

Harry si alzò e gli si avvicinò, facendo attenzione a scansare la sedia del biondo per sederglisi in braccio. Gli mise le braccia intorno al collo guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Draco, a me non importa quanto ci vorrà; noi continueremo a provare. Il Guaritore ha detto che sarebbe stato difficile, ma _non_ _impossibile._ Quindi ci vorrà un po’, ma non importa. Voglio avere solo il tuo di bambino, dare alla luce tuo figlio o tua figlia, non quello di qualcun altro.»

«Sento che ti sto rovinando la vita» borbottò Draco con gli occhi che pungevano dalle lacrime.

Delle labbra discesero sulle sue per un bacio ardente. «Mai e poi mai devi pensare una cosa del genere» sussurrò duramente Harry contro le sue labbra. Draco rimase come incantato dai suoi ardenti occhi smeraldo «Sei la miglior cosa che mi sia mai successa, perciò non ci pensare neanche che mi stai rovinando la vita.»

 _Non lo merito,_ pensò cupamente Draco. Fece scivolare le braccia attorno la schiena di Harry stringendolo a sé mentre seppelliva il viso sulla sua spalla. Il moro gli passò delicatamente una mano tra i capelli, finché non scese più in basso massaggiando i muscoli tesi del collo.

Harry stava sbagliando a restare con lui ma Draco non poteva rinunciar visi. Chiamatelo egoista ma era bello sentire Harry considerarlo ancora la miglior cosa che gli fosse mai successa; anche dopo tutti i problemi che stavano passando l’ex Grifondoro non aveva alcuna intenzione di rinunciare a lui e questo gli scaldava il cuore.

Questo non voleva dire, però, che tutti i loro problemi fossero risolti. Forse era arrivato il momento di fare il passo successivo.

 

*O*

 

C’erano tre tipi di pozioni che permettevano ad un uomo di dare alla luce la propria prole: la prima era la più comune e si dava agli uomini che provavano a concepire per la prima volta; per molti funzionava anche una seconda e una terza volta – si consigliava di non avere più di tre figli, per non esaurire la propria magia -. La seconda era meno comune e si usava solo se la coppia aveva problemi a concepire una seconda volta; era più difficile da produrre e di conseguenza più costosa. La terza si cercava di evitarla il più possibile; nonostante le alte percentuali di successo c’era un prezzo da pagare: colui che portava avanti la gravidanza doveva restare a riposo per quasi tutto il periodo; era una gravidanza troppo delicata, il minimo disturbo poteva provocare un aborto. Inoltre era un bel fardello per l’uomo perché ci voleva molta più energia per sostenere il bambino e metà veniva spesa per supportare sia l’utero che il bambino. Se si riusciva a portare la gravidanza a termine c’era comunque la possibilità che o il bambino o il padre morisse durante il parto.

Harry e Draco erano disperati nel poter finalmente concepire ma non avevano intenzione di rischiare la vita di Harry per avere un bambino; per questo dopo una lunga riflessione ed aver esaminato le loro opzioni più volte, avevano deciso di provare con la seconda pozione. Nonostante Draco fosse un Pozionista – grazie ad una serie di regolamenti passati al Ministero qualche anno fa – non era in grado di mettere le mani sugli ingredienti necessari, perciò avevano deciso di richiedere il servizio ad un’Apoteca.

La seconda pozione non era molto raccomandata per una prima gravidanza ma non c’erano neanche veri e propri rischi sulla salute. Alcune Apoteche rifiutavano di vendere a clienti che ancora non avevano figli perché  raccogliere gli ingredienti necessari faceva perdere tempo e fatica e molti Pozionisti credevano fosse uno spreco dover preparare la pozione per coppie senza figli. Dentro di sé pensavano che se non erano riusciti a concepire con la prima pozione, allora la possibilità di riuscirci con la seconda era pari a zero, il che voleva dire che c’era qualcosa che non andava con uno dei partner all’interno della coppia. Era meglio preparare la seconda pozione per coppie con cui potesse effettivamente funzionare piuttosto che rischiare di venderla a persone che probabilmente non avrebbero mai avuto figli, ergo sprecare gli ingredienti.

Tenendo questa cosa in mente Harry e Draco – entrambi indossando un travestimento così da non essere inseguiti dai paparazzi e in modo che l’Apoteca non vendesse ai giornali di aver fornito la Pozione della Fertilità a Harry Potter – visitarono un’ Apoteca dove non sembrarono importare le restrizione imposte da altri Pozionisti e dunque non fecero storie quando la coppia chiese per la seconda pozione, nonostante in quell’Apoteca facessero attività con le pozioni approvate dal Ministero, del tutto legali.  

Perciò la seconda settimana di Settembre Harry iniziò a prendere la pozione, e una volta che fece effetto – già il giorno successivo, perché era effettivamente più forte della prima – iniziarono a tenere d’occhio la temperatura e i livelli magici di Harry per determinare quando andare a letto insieme. Nonostante l’effetto della pozione durasse tutto il giorno c’erano dei momenti della giornata in cui la possibilità di concepire al primo tentativo era più alta. Questi momenti erano segnati da un leggero picco di temperatura dei livelli magici di Harry.

Questo ovviamente voleva dire che Harry doveva prendere dei permessi dal lavoro come Auror; dopotutto non potevano certo fare sesso nel suo ufficio o durante un incursione. Nonostante Shackelbolt non fosse stato contento che il suo Auror migliore avesse preso una pausa di due mesi, sapeva i problemi che stava affrontando la coppia e capiva quello che stavano passando dato che anche lui e sua moglie avevano avuto dei problemi del genere. Quando Harry gli aveva chiesto timidamente un permesso, dopo spiegato la sua situazione, lui gli aveva concesso una vacanza di due mesi, che volendo poteva essere estesa in base alle circostanze.

Non appena Harry aveva messo al corrente Draco della vacanza dal lavoro il biondo se l’era portato a letto, decidendo di fare un buon uso del tempo che avevano a disposizione.

 

*O*

 

Draco ammetteva di non essere una persona ottimista. Avendo vissuto la guerra in tenera età non sapendo se sarebbe stato il prossimo ad essere ucciso, tutto l’ottimismo che possedeva era stato brutalmente calpestato dalla presenza del Signore Oscuro.

Detto questo, c’era una parte dentro di lui che sperava la seconda pozione avrebbe avverato il loro desiderio. Dopotutto si trattava di una pozione designata apposta per aumentare le possibilità di concepimento per coppie che avevano problemi ad avere figli.

Dopo la prima settimana non aveva perso la speranza. D’altronde sapeva che concepire per la prima volta dopo mesi che ci provavano non era realistico.

Durante la seconda settimana avevano tenuto d’occhio la temperatura e i livelli magici di Harry, andando a letto insieme al momento più opportuno, senza produrre alcun risultato.

La terza settimana era volata via in maniera del tutto tranquilla e nonostante ci fossero stati molti più picchi di magia, i test davano sempre un rigido no.

Con la fine della quarta settimana – e dunque la fine di Settembre – il liquido della fiala restava trasparente, nonostante le suppliche di Draco che diventasse viola.

Harry sospirò e gettò la fiala nel cestino. Sì voltò verso Draco, cercando chiaramente di sorridere. «Beh, non ha funzionato, ma noi continueremo a provare» mormorò e Draco annuì in silenzio, facendo tutto il possibile per non sbottare frustrato.

Com’era possibile che ancora dopo un mese non c’erano riusciti? Erano già passati alla pozione più forte e tenuto d’occhio i momenti ideali per concepire. Certo, lui non poteva essere _così_ difettoso?

Stava iniziando a perdere quel piccolo spiraglio di speranza che aveva.

 

*O*

 

Se aveste chiesto ai suoi amici vi avrebbero detto che Draco sapeva essere davvero ossessionato sulle cose che voleva davvero.

Durante il suo periodo ad Hogwarts la sua fissazione era ottenere i voti più alti – soprattutto a Pozioni – battere i Grifondoro a Quidditch e ovviamente avere l’attenzione di Harry Potter tutta su di lui. Niente riusciva a dissuaderlo dal raggiungere i suoi obiettivi e a lui non importava cosa doveva essere disposto a fare, basta che li raggiungesse.

Harry sapeva di questo suo insolito difetto e spesso riusciva a gestirlo piuttosto bene. Per tutta la durata della loro relazione, la propensione di Draco a ossessionarsi per determinate cose non era mai stato un problema. Le uniche ossessioni che Draco aveva mostrato erano essere il miglior Pozionista e rendere Harry felice, solo per accentuare il fatto che nessuno doveva portarlo via dall’erede Malfoy.

Però durante le ultime settimane una nuova ossessione era emersa nella sua testa. Anzi, diciamo che questa ossessione era peggiorata ad ogni settimana che passava.

Era iniziata in maniera del tutto innocente.

Dopo l’ultimo test a Settembre Draco aveva lanciato un incantesimo su Harry che lo avvisava del minimo cambiamento di temperatura e livelli magici, avvisando entrambi con un “tic” simile a quello di un orologio.

Questo voleva dire anche che aumentavano le volte in cui facevano sesso. Mentre prima lo facevano due volte a settimana – dipende da quanto fossero occupati con i rispettivi lavoro – ora lo facevano almeno tre volte al giorno.

Draco ammise controvoglia che era abbastanza stancante, ma l’essere stanco significava che ci fossero riusciti e quindi non aveva lamentele. Neanche Harry sembrava lamentarsene.

Almeno finché Draco non si spinse troppo lontano con la sua ossessione.

All’inizio l’Incantesimo li avvisava del momento adatto al concepimento solo durante il giorno e un po’ anche la sera, poiché i momenti adatti cambiavano di giorno in giorno e non sempre agli stessi orari.

A metà Ottobre, però, Draco alterò leggermente l’Incantesimo senza dirlo ad Harry.

Il risultato fu che certe notti svegliava Harry dal suo sonno profondo per convincerlo a farlo.

Quattro giorni prima di Halloween la frustrazione di Harry – che era aumentata man mano durante tutto il mese – scoppiò quando Draco cercò di convincerlo a dormire insieme per la terza volta quel giorno, a quanto pare non notando la stanchezza di suo marito.

«LA VUOI SMETTERE?!»

Lo scatto di Harry colse Draco di sorpresa tant’è che la mano che aveva teso per spingere Harry al letto era rimasta a mezz’aria.

«Che?» chiese Draco sconcertato.

Gli occhi brillanti e furenti di Harry incontrarono i suoi, imprigionandoli in uno sguardo feroce che lo costrinse a deglutire, riconoscendo la rabbia aumentare nel mago dai capelli neri.

«Sono stanco di tutto questo, Draco!» sbottò Harry passandosi frustrato una mano tra i capelli. Si allontanò da Draco così che non potesse avvicinarsi, dando le spalle all’armadio. Il biondo nel frattempo lo fissava esterrefatto dal  suo punto nel letto.

«Di cosa?»

«Di dover rinunciare costantemente al lavoro o al mio dannatissimo sonno solo per fare sesso!» sbottò nuovamente Harry, le guancie arrossate dalla rabbia.

Draco abbassò la mano fulminandolo con lo sguardo «se vogliamo avere figli allora dobbiamo fare sesso» sibilò lui. Poi assottigliò gli occhi, lo stomaco sottosopra «o tu non vuoi avere figli? Mi hai mentito tutto questo tempo?!»

«Ma certo che li voglio!» urlò Harry agitando le mani «solo che non voglio sentirmi come se fossi soltanto la tua cazzo di fattrice, buono solo a far figli! Ultimamente tutto ciò a cui riesci a pensare è avere un bambino, come se non ci tenessi più a me!»

«Ma certo che ci tengo a te!» scoppiò Draco roteando gli occhi al cielo «non essere ridicolo!»

«Ah, sì? Allora che ti ho detto ieri a cena su Teddy?» Harry incrociò le braccia al petto, fissandolo con sguardo tempestoso.

«Hai detto che…» e lì Draco si fermò. Non aveva idea di quello che avesse detto Harry perché durante la cena stava pensando a come migliorare la seconda pozione così da non dover provare con la terza. Guardò altrove a disagio.

Lo sbuffo derisorio di Harry ruppe il silenzio «già, non hai proprio idea di quello che stavo dicendo, eh?» domandò accusatorio.

«I…io ero un po’ preoccupato e…»

«Fammi indovinare: stavi pensando ad un altro modo per mettermi incinto, no?»

Il silenzio tra i due non era mai stato così pesante.

Harry sospirò sconsolato «io li voglio davvero dei figli, Draco, ma non ce la faccio più così» disse dolcemente con voce esausta, come se l’attacco d’ira gli avesse consumato quasi tutta l’energia. «Voglio sentirmi ancora importante per te, come persona, come il tuo cavolo di marito. Non come una dannata fattrice. So che sei ossessionato con l’avere un figlio, e ti capisco, ma così stai esagerando troppo»

Harry si avvicinò al letto e Draco sentì il materasso abbassarsi un po’ sotto il suo peso non appena si sedette. «Da quando prendo la seconda pozione sei diverso e sinceramente mi stai spaventando. A questo punto non so più se mi amereste ancora nel caso non dovessimo riuscire ad avere figli.»

Draco voltò di scatto la testa, fissandolo con sguardo incredulo «ma certo che ti amerei ancora!»

«Davvero?» Harry alzò un sopracciglio e scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro a deturpargli il viso. «Non mi stupirei se adesso stessi mentendo»

«Non sto mentendo, te lo giuro.» rispose Draco con una punta di disperazione.

Harry sospirò profondamente e dopo un momento di esitazione afferrò la mano di Draco, intrecciandola con una delle sue. «Ascolta, secondo me dobbiamo prendere una pausa con questa storia del bambino, va bene? Se andiamo avanti così, non so più…» si fermò di colpo, il tacito messaggio era chiaro.

Draco ingoiò – come se avesse pezzi di vetro a bloccargli la gola – e strinse dolcemente la mano leggermente più piccola che teneva fra le sue. «Quindi fingiamo di non dover concepire?»

«Esatto» annuì Harry con un debole sorriso. «Siamo entrambi diventati troppo stanchi e stressati. Perché non ci godiamo l’un l’altro come un tempo? Va bene? Poi vediamo come va a finire.»

Il biondo annuì mormorando «io non ti considero come una fattrice, Harry. Mi dispiace di avertici fatto credere.» La scusa venne fuori esitante, quasi imbarazzata, non essendo abituato a scusarsi.

Delle dita sottili gli sistemarono una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e un breve bacio gli fu premuto sulla tempia. «Andiamo a dormire adesso, okay? Domani è un altro giorno.»

Draco gli diede un cenno del capo e con una manovra si spinse sotto le coperte mentre l’aria nella stanza si infreddolì durante tutta la notte. Tenne aperte le lenzuola pesanti e un forte senso di sollievo lo travolse non appena Harry si strinse accanto al lui.

Solo adesso capì che era stato a tanto così dal perderlo a causa della sua crescente ossessione. Non voleva che spingersi così lontano.

Si rigirarono entrambi tra le lenzuola – Harry molto più di Draco – finché non trovarono una posizione comoda. Il primo finì col posare la sua gamba sopra quelle dell’altro – che sentì il calore della coscia di Harry contro la sua -, le mani sul petto di Draco e il viso contro la sua maglietta, parzialmente nascosto.

Con lentezza Draco mise le braccia intorno ad Harry avvolgendolo a sé, in modo da respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli ribelli, ma così soffici, che aveva su di lui un effetto calmante.

«Ti amo» sussurrò in risposta a quel bisogno, quasi soffocante, di dirlo ad alta voce.

Ci fu silenzio e Draco si era ormai arreso a non ottenere risposta – probabilmente Harry era già addormentato – finché delle labbra soffici non gli sfiorarono il collo e quelle parole che agognava sentire furono bisbigliate contro la sua pelle.

 

*O*

 

Festeggiarono Halloween insieme al figlioccio di Harry, Teddy, che quell’anno aveva compiuto otto anni. Quel pomeriggio i due avevano fatto una breve visita ai migliori amici di Harry e fatto un saluto alla piccola Rose che avendo solo pochi mesi era troppo piccola per festeggiare Halloween; è per questo che erano andati solo Harry, Draco e Teddy a fare dolcetto e scherzetto. Mentre i due adulti aspettavano sul marciapiede, il bambino bussava ad ogni porta, metteva in bella mostra il suo sacchetto e intonava con voce alta e gioiosa “Dolcetto o scherzetto!”, il tutto travestito dal suo giocatore preferito di Quidditch.

Non appena scoccarono le nove il sacchetto quasi strabordava da tutta una serie di caramelle contenute all’interno – sia babbane che non – e il bambino barcollava un po’ essendosi stancato molto.

«E’ ora di andare, Teddy» sorrise Harry prendendo in braccio il suo figlioccio.

«Zio Draco, il sacchetto lo porti tu» borbottò Teddy con uno sbadiglio, le braccine attorno al collo di Harry, la testa sulla sua spalla.

Con un sorrisetto divertito Draco posò il sacchetto – che doveva ammettere era abbastanza pesante – sulle sue ginocchia e insieme a suo marito accompagnarono il bambino a casa della nonna, che non appena gli aprì la porta scosse la testa con fare affettuoso.

«Buonanotte ragazzi» mormorò la zia Andromeda con un sorriso non appena Harry le passò il nipote, che dormiva come un sasso.

«Buonanotte Andromeda» gli sorrise Harry di rimando facendo un cenno di saluto.

Draco annuì cortese «buonanotte zia.»

Smaterializzarsi con una sedia a rotelle era abbastanza difficoltoso ma dopo tanto tempo Harry aveva capito come fare; raggiunsero il Punto di Materializzazione, un posto ai piedi di un grande albero i cui rami toccavano il prato e offrivano protezione da occhi indiscreti. Non appena giunti lì Harry afferrò il braccio di Draco, in modo che due dita toccassero la sedia a rotelle e che fosse concentrato.

Quando Draco riaprì gli occhi si scrollò di dosso il senso di nausea che gli veniva ad ogni Smaterializzazione e notò con sorpresa che non solo avevano superato le pesanti barriere ma si erano Materializzati nel mezzo della loro camera da letto.

«Sei stanco?» chiese con casualità ad Harry mentre si sfilava cappotto e sciarpa.

Harry gettò gli indumenti invernali sulla scrivania prima che Draco avesse il tempo di sbattere le palpebre. Quando guardò negli occhi verde scuro fu accolto da un luccichio che conosceva bene.

«Non esattamente» mormorò Harry mentre gli si avvicinava con lentezza, una somiglianza impressionante ad un leone che cacciava la sua preda.

«E tu?»

Draco scosse la testa il silenzio, accigliando leggermente le sopracciglia. Si domandava se stesse capendo male la situazione. Di solito quando Harry si comportava così era perché voleva scopare ma dopo il litigio di alcuni giorni prima non erano stati intimi neanche una volta. Avevano invece lavorato sul provare piacere stando insieme semplicemente, come prima che l’ossessione di Draco prendesse il sopravvento.

Harry gli sorrise perplesso e l’aiuto a infilarsi nel letto. «Perché sei così preoccupato?» gli chiese curioso.

«E’ solo che…» la voce gli si affievolì e gli occhi sgranarono leggermente alla vista di Harry sfilarsi i vestiti come un serpente che cambiava la propria pelle. Scosse bruscamente la testa, cercando di raccogliere i pensieri. «Pensavo volessi aspettare per…quella cosa»

Harry arcuò un sopracciglio nero e sottile, facendo abbassare il letto non appena ci salì sopra. «Ho detto che ci serviva una pausa dal provare ad avere figli» ricordò al biondo con calma. Si mosse finché non fu sedute tra le gambe divaricate di Draco. Gli si avvicinò distribuendo il peso sulle mani, il viso che si avvicinava a quello del biondo: nasi che si sfioravano, respiri che si mescolavano «non ho mai detto che dovevamo smettere di fare tutto.»

«Ah… _ah!_ » Draco si leccò le labbra secche, posando le mani sui fianchi di Harry – sfortunatamente ancora coperti dalle mutande.

«Non te la senti?» gli chiese dolcemente Harry, scostando impaziente una ciocca di capelli.

«Questa è una delle domande più stupide che tu mi abbia mai fatto» bisbigliò Draco, chiudendo la distanza tra di loro.

Harry espirò lentamente non appena le loro labbra fresche si sfiorarono, il bacio casto divenne presto passionale non appena le loro lingue si intrecciarono, e mani fresche andarono a sbottonare la camicia di Draco. Con ogni bottone che si sfilava, sempre più pelle veniva mostrata finché uno spiraglio di luce lunare non filtrò attraverso la tenda bagnandogli il petto della sua luce.

Si allontanarono abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Draco di rimuovere le maniche della camicia, e poi il biondo si avventò nuovamente su Harry cercando con voracia quelle labbra arrossate.  Harry strattonò impaziente la cinta dei pantaloni di Draco, iniziando a sfilarla d’impulso mentre una scia di baci gli percorreva dalla guancia al collo. Harry voltò la testa di lato, verso la finestra, dando a Draco maggior accesso. Esultò trionfante non appena riuscì a sbarazzarsi di quella fastidiosa cintura, ma ben presto quel suono si trasformò in un gemito affannoso non appena il biondo gli attaccò un punto sensibile del collo.

«Draco..» ansimò Harry facendo scorrere le dita tra i capelli biondi del compagno, stringendoli forte nel suo pugno e strattonandoli ad ogni contatto della lingua del biondo sulla sua pelle.

Draco si allontanò un po’ – amando il modo in cui la presa sui suoi capelli aumentava– e gli sorrise di sbieco. «Devi ancora togliermi i pantaloni» puntualizzò scuotendo i fianchi.

Harry sbuffò e strattonò con impazienza la vita dei pantaloni. Rilasciò la sua magia che fuoriuscì sotto forma di filo dorato dai polpastrelli, facendo dissolvere i pantaloni neri che riapparirono nuovamente sul pavimento.  Draco seguì con lo sguardo i pantaloni con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Qualcuno  è un po’ impaziente» mormorò provocatorio. Harry gli si lanciò addosso con una spinta in avanti, provocando nell’altro un gridolino a malapena trattenuto. 

Le loro bocche si ritrovarono: all’inizio furono denti che cozzavano tra di loro, poi inclinarono un po’ la testa e le labbra si aprirono in automatico per permettere accesso all’altro. Il bacio divenne presto passionale, quasi osceno, e la frizione delle loro intimità li fece gemere entrambi.

Draco posò le mani sul petto di Harry e lo spinse dolcemente all’indietro, finché il moro non si ritrovò seduto.

Aprì le labbra rosse e ammaccate, il respiro che usciva affannoso. «Ch-»

La sua domanda venne interrotta da Draco che, avvicinandosi, aveva messo le labbra intorno a un capezzolo di Harry, passandone i contorni con la lingua e sfiorandolo con la punta nel modo in cui sapeva avrebbe fatto impazzire suo marito. Ancora impegnato con il bottoncino eretto tra le labbra, la mano andò a giocare con il gemello, dandogli un lieve pizzico e facendo frizione col pollice.

Le mani di Harry si alzarono di colpo e finirono sulle sue spalle, stringendole con forza, mentre il suo respiro si faceva spezzato.

«Draco, Draco» cantilenò quasi sottovoce, dondolandosi in avanti, il corpo premuto più vicino a quello del compagno.

Draco sorrise, aveva abusato abbastanza a lungo di quei poveri capezzoli. Si tirò un po’ indietro solo per lasciare una scia di saliva dalla clavicola all’ombelico di Harry.

Un getto d’aria fresca sulle parti basse gli fece sbattere le palpebre e smise quelio stuzzichevole mordicchiare intorno all’ombelico di Harry. Guardò in basso solo per scoprire che erano entrambi completamente nudi.

«E io sarei quello impaziente?» chiese Draco un po’ esasperato. Non riuscì, però, a trattenere il gemito basso che gli sfuggì non appena sentì unghie graffiarlo dolcemente, linee rosse che gli attraversavano il petto lasciandogli un formicolio al loro passaggio – non facevano proprio male ma provava un pizzicorio che non sarebbe andato via tanto presto.

«Ti stai lamentando?» le unghie premettero più a fondo, non abbastanza però da far uscire sangue.

«Chi? Io?» Draco inclinò la testa verso sinistra, un sorriso malizioso sul viso. «Sarei pazzo a lamentarmi.»

«Sì che lo saresti.» Harry annuì soddisfatto, sporgendosi di lato per aprire il secondo cassetto del comodino di Draco. Frugò all’interno, mettendo da parte svariati oggetti. «Mi dici perché hai tutta questa robaccia qua dentro?» chiese esasperato e fece un gridolino quando Draco gli schiaffeggiò con forza il sedere.

«Non è robaccia» rispose Draco tirando su col naso, gli occhi che si assottigliavano «è tutta roba utile e che mi serve.»

«Sì, sì. Credici» borbottò Harry, che riuscì finalmente a trovare la bottiglietta di lubrificante – peraltro mezza vuota.

«Presto dobbiamo fare scorta» mormorò poggiandosi sulle cosce di Draco.

«Mmm…» Draco passò furtivamente una mano intorno alla vita di Harry, la mano che scendeva sempre più in basso.

Prima di poter passare le dita tra i glutei sodi, una mano lo bloccò afferrandogli il polso e togliendola da dietro la schiena.

«Ci penso io» mormorò Harry e Draco sbatté le palpebre prima di annuire.

Con una mano gli afferrò il fianco, mentre con l’altra si carezzava il membro congestionato e gocciolante. Il biondo fissò con sguardo ardente il modo in cui Harry si preparava da solo: prima infilando un dito lubrificato, facendolo affondare finché non era completamente dentro; presto unendo un secondo, ed Harry si sollevò un po’, dando a Draco una miglior visuale delle dita allargare e rilassare l’apertura stretta.

Un gemito lussurioso gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra non appena un terzo dito scomparve nel corpo disponibile di Harry, praticamente risucchiato all’interno. Lo sentì tremare sotto la sua stretta mentre muoveva i fianchi e si strattonava il membro, stretto attorno alla sua mano.

«Cazzo, non vedo l’ora di sentirti dentro di me» ansimò Harry quasi scopandosi con disperazione sulle tre dita, il lubrificante a fare un suono attaccaticcio e bagnato ogni volta che le inseriva all’interno.

«Così» sussurrò Draco leccandosi le labbra, la sagoma di Harry che tremava sotto la sua presa, ora ricoperto da una leggera patina di sudore. Il suo stesso membro iniziava a far male e non voleva nient’altro se non seppellirsi in quell’antro vergognosamente stretto.

«Penso sia abbastanza» rantolò Harry, rimuovendo frettoloso le tre dita. In fretta e furia ricoprì il membro congestionato di Draco con il gel trasparente, alzandosi sulle ginocchia; tremò leggermente mentre si avvicinava, finché non fu sospeso proprio sopra i genitali di Draco.

Draco lo guidò verso il basso, una presa sui fianchi del moro, ed entrambi rilasciarono un sonoro gemito non appena Harry affondò sul membro di Draco, inghiottendolo nell’antro stretto, col lubrificante bagnato a favorire la penetrazione. Nonostante Harry avesse rilassato i muscoli preparandosi con le dita, restava incredibilmente stretto. Draco strinse i denti, sforzandosi di restare immobile finché Harry non gli desse un segno per iniziare a muoversi.

Cazzo, però, Harry aveva un aspetto fantastico: a cavalcioni su di lui, il membro di Draco seppellito dentro di lui.

«Tutto okay?» gli chiese Draco passandogli le mani sui fianchi.

Harry si morse il labbro, piegato in avanti, le mani sulle spalle di Draco per darsi sostegno. Il petto si alzava e si abbassava velocemente, un espressione provata sul viso – chiaramente prendere Draco dentro di sé non era stato facile.

«Sì, dammi – dammi solo un minuto» ansimò Harry assottigliando gli occhi.

Draco sentì il momento in cui i muscoli di Harry si rilassarono intorno a lui ma decise di non muoversi, finché Harry non iniziò a oscillare avanti e indietro, prendendolo a fondo.

Nonostante Draco non poté alzare le ginocchia per dargli un po’ di equilibrio, riuscì comunque a muovere i fianchi e la parte alta della coscia per incontrare le spinte di Harry verso il basso con le sue verso l’alto, le mani strette sui fianchi del compagno per assicurarsi di non perdere la presa.

Harry si sporse verso destra, un basso sibilo gli sfuggì, la testa gettata all’indietro.

Finalmente Draco gli aveva trovato la prostata.

Il biondo sorrise mentre spingeva verso l’alto e attaccava il collo di Harry, ora che ne aveva l’occasione. Sapeva di salato mischiato all’odore che era tipico del moro; se morse più forte del dovuto Harry non gli disse niente, anzi, sembrò incoraggiarlo, dandogli ancora più accesso alla sua gola. Le maestrie di Draco gli fecero rilasciare un mugolio e sonoro gemito di approvazione.

«Draco!»

La presa sui fianchi di Harry aumentò, e quando Harry si alzò, lui lo spinse giù con forza, i fianchi che si inarcavano mentre spingeva brutalmente contro la prostata di Harry.

Il moro urlò - musica per le orecchie di Draco – mentre il biondo continuava col suo ritmo penetrante, abusando a fondo l’apertura di Harry, incitandolo con una presa ferrea sui suoi capelli.

«Più forte, D-Draco» gemette Harry, sibilando non appena Draco lo assecondò.

Si mossero sempre più forte, scambiando baci e piccoli morsi che aumentarono d’intensità alla giusta occasione, la pelle sudata che scintillava contro quella dell’altro. Harry stringeva con forza la spalla di Draco, dondolandosi avanti e indietro, mentre l’aria silenziosa si riempiva di gemiti bassi e baritonali.

«Cazzo, Harry» gemette Draco con la faccia seppellita sulla spalla scivolosa e sudata del compagno, l’orgasmo che montava. Allungò una mano verso il membro di Harry, iniziando a masturbarlo, la presa che si intensificava non appena le dita raggiunsero la punta, bollente al tatto.

«C-ci sono quasi» balbettò Harry, l’orgasmo che raggiunse il culmine, facendogli urlare il nome di Draco, la presa sulle spalle che si intensificava. Venne tra i due, l’essenza che schizzava sui petti di entrambi. «Vieni, vieni Draco.»

Coi fianchi che spingevano con forza in avanti, Draco seguì Harry, l’orgasmo che bruciava come un inferno ingoiandolo nel suo abisso. Venne nel corpo del compagno, il quale mugolò debolmente sentendo il liquido caldo dentro di lui.

Harry non appena perse la forza sulle braccia gli si gettò addosso e Draco se lo strinse contro il petto, il mento su una chioma di capelli neri e sudati.

Il moro esalò un respiro silenzioso. «Ti amo» gli mormorò assonnato.

Draco gli sorrise dolcemente, la presa sul compagno che aumentava. «Ti amo anch’io» sussurrò. Dopo poco Harry era già tra le braccia di Morfeo.

Draco, nonostante si sentisse abbastanza stanco, non era ancora pronto a cedere al sonno, perciò voltò la testa verso la finestra.

Avevano dimenticato di chiudere le tende. Poteva usare la bacchetta per farlo, ma era così comodo col corpo di Harry sul suo, che non aveva intenzione di muovere un centimetro.

La tenue luna piena bagnò di luce la stanza di un colore argentato. Draco guardò fascinato il cielo scuro adornato di stelle brillanti.

Quello spettacolo così placido avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza da cullarlo dolcemente fino a farlo addormentare e invece gli fece rivangare la discussione che avevano avuto qualche giorno prima.

Iniziò a carezzare dolcemente la schiena di Harry, sentendo al tatto ogni sporgenza della spina dorsale e le costole leggermente pronunciate.

Nonostante il lavoro come Auror e l’esperienza della guerra, Harry aveva il sonno pesante quando dormiva a casa. Draco non voleva sembrare impudente ma era quasi certo la sua vicinanza fosse parte del motivo per cui Harry dormiva così profondamente.

Pertanto non era minimamente preoccupato che Harry si svegliasse, nel caso iniziasse a parlare ad alta voce.

«Vorrei davvero darti ciò che vuoi, Harry.» mormorò con una smorfia dolorosa che gli deturpava il viso. «Tu ti meriti qualcuno che non sia difettoso come me, e che ti dia un bambino. Ma tu devi essere un tale idiota, testardo…» la sua voce si affievolì, affondò la testa del cuscino, fissando cupamente il soffitto.

Si appisolò, con la luna che li guardava dolcemente.

 

*O*

 

Draco diede un’altra sorsata di champagne, lo sguardo su Teddy che strappava impaziente la carta dei regali, rivelando una scatola contenente Boccino d’Oro e Pluffa da usare in una vera partita di Quidditch.

La faccia del bambino si aprì in un gran sorriso, un espressione raggiante rivolta a Draco. «Grazie zio Draco!»

Draco fece un cenno con la mano, un piccolo sorriso sul viso «di niente, marmocchio»

Harry scosse la testa sorridendo divertito. Non poteva certo lamentarsi del regalo piuttosto stravagante di Draco, dato che lui al suo figlioccio gli aveva regalato una vera scopa.

«Zia Andromeda scatenerà l’inferno non appena vedrà quanti regali gli abbiamo fatto, e soprattutto che tipo» borbottò Draco posando il bicchiere sul tavolo.

Harry alzò le spalle, un espressione colpevole in viso. «Be’, non è che si comporta da moccioso viziato, e poi abbastanza grande per cavalcare una vera scopa.»

Draco ridacchiò ma non rispose.

Dopo che Teddy aveva aperto tutti i suoi regali e messi tutti da una parte – a formare un bel mucchio – era ora che gli adulti aprissero i loro.

«Allora Harry, cominciamo con…»

«Devi aprire il tuo regalo per primo, zio Draco» lo interruppe Teddy, alzandosi dal suo posto vicino all’albero.

Draco alzò un sopracciglio «va bene» rispose perplesso, non capendo lo sguardo intenso ed eccitato negli occhi turchese di Teddy.

«Questo regalo è da parte di zio Harry, questo invece è da parte mia. Devi aprire prima il mio e poi quello di zio Harry.» ordinò Teddy, porgendogli una busta e una scatolina ricoperta di carta verde bottiglia. «E non dire niente finché non apri il regalo di zio Harry!»

Sempre più confuso, Draco guardò Harry che si limitò a sorridere e alzare le spalle – un espressione strana sul viso.

Dato che non aveva altra scelta, Draco aprì prima la busta bianca, per scoprire che Teddy gli aveva fatto un disegno.

Guardò il disegno con espressione confusa, non riuscendo a credere ai suoi occhi.

Teddy aveva disegnato se stesso seduto sul divano del loro salotto, Draco sulla sua sedia a rotelle vicino al divano, ed Harry che leggeva un libro vicino al suo figlioccio.

Il disegno era abbastanza accurato e mostrava il talento di Teddy a disegnare, ma ciò che gli provocò una dolorosa morsa al petto e gli fece aumentare la presa sul foglio era il bambino sconosciuto seduto in braccio a Harry con sguardo sorridente, mentre lui aveva una mano sul ventre gonfio del compagno.

Perché Teddy aveva fatto un disegno del genere? Non gli avevano mai detto che stavano provando ad avere figli – forse Teddy aveva sentito la conversazione con Andromeda? Ma che voleva dire questo disegno?

«Teddy» iniziò Draco con voce controllata.

«No! Ora devi aprire il regalo di zio Harry!» lo rimbeccò il bambino con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

«Non usare quel tono con me» non poté evitare di alzare la voce, i nervi tesi a causa di quella maledetta foto. Sembrava ridere di lui, mostrandogli una cosa che non avrebbe mai avuto.

«Draco, apri il regalo» lo interruppe Harry con dolcezza, prima che Teddy potesse prendersela troppo.

«Bene» sbottò lui, poggiando con forza la foto sul tavolo. Strappò la carta da regalo e fu accolto da una scatola di raso nero.

Harry gli annuì incoraggiante, così aprì la scatola per trovarci dentro…una fiala, con del liquido violaceo all’interno.

«Ch-cosa?» balbettò Draco non appena ritrovò la voce, gli occhi puntati sulla fiala. Ma non era possibile, no? Era tutta un illusione, non c’era modo che…

Harry si alzò e si sedette sul tavolo, di fronte a Draco. Gli prese una mano, posandogliela sul ventre, sotto il maglione.

I suoi occhi verdi brillavano emozionati, un sorriso sbocciò sul suo volto. «Sono di quasi otto settimane. Diventerai padre, Draco»

«Non può…tu…ti prego dimmi che non è uno scherzo» se ne uscì il biondo, qualche lacrima a rigargli il viso, mentre la mano vagava sul ventre di Harry.

«Non scherzo, te lo giuro. Ho fatto il test due settimane fa e ho fatto la visita dal Guaritore» gli sorrise dolcemente Harry, gli occhi brillanti  sul punto delle lacrime. «Avremo un bambino, amore»

Capì che Harry non gli stava di certo mentendo, quindi se lo avvicinò impaziente, finché il moro non gli fu in braccio.

«Ti amo, ti amo, cazzo quanto ti amo» mormorò ancora e ancora, riempiendogli il viso di baci.

«Ti amo anch’io» sussurrò Harry. Quando entrambi assaporarono il salato delle lacrime non sapevano di chi fossero, e sinceramente neanche gli importava.

Quando Draco finalmente si allontanò, lo sguardo gli cadde sul ventre di Harry, posandoci entrambe le mani mentre lo carezzava con reverenza. «Dopo tutto questo tempo...» disse ridendo «...non posso crederci che stia accadendo!»

Finalmente dopo tutti quei mesi a provare e fallire avrebbero finalmente avuto il loro bambino. In soli sette mesi ci sarebbe stata un aggiunta alla loro famiglia, e si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto il suo corpo a contenere la gioia che rischiava di implodere.

Delle mani gli si misero intorno al collo e occhi verdi lo guardarono con affetto. «Prenditi cura di noi, papà» gli sussurrò Harry sorridente.

Draco nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Harry – ignorando il viso sorridente di Teddy – e con attenzione strinse la presa attorno al proprio compagno, facendo in modo di non stringere quel prezioso carico che suo marito portava in grembo. «Sempre, te lo giuro.»

Tutti quei mesi pieni di dubbi e tristezza alla fine ne erano valsi la pena. Ci era voluto un po’, ma alla fine avrebbero stretto il loro figlio o la loro figlia tra le braccia.

Chiunque fosse stato a far avverare il loro desiderio – fortuna, Il Fato, qualche essere divino – non importava; eppure era eternamente grato per avergli dato quella cosa che credeva non avrebbe mai avuto.

Un bambino, con l’uomo che amava in assoluto.

«Buon Natale, Draco» mormorò Harry contro la sua tempia.

Draco chiuse e gli occhi sorridendo. «Buon Natale»

 

*O*

 

Fuori i fiocchi di neve cadevano allegramente sull’asfalto, ricoprendo la città di una morbida coperta biancastra. Una palla brillante di pura luce bianca iniziò a volteggiare vicino la finestra, intenta a concentrarsi sulla scena che si svolgeva all’interno. C’era un uomo, dai capelli biondi, intento ad abbracciare il suo innamorato, mentre entrambi versavano lacrime di gioia all’avverarsi del loro più grande desiderio.

La luce emise un lieve mormorio, un suono melodioso che fece canticchiare deliziati gli animali che si trovavano nelle vicinanze. Di solito non se ne andava in giro a far avverare i desideri dei semplici mortali, aveva cose molte più importanti da fare che sperperare così la sua energia; eppure quest’uomo aveva attirato la sua attenzione tempo fa.

Molti umani erano egoisti, chiedevano cose solo per trarne profitto.

Ma quest’uomo, nonostante avesse un suo desiderio, aveva pensato può al suo innamorato che a se stesso. Avrebbe potuto chiedere che le sue gambe guarissero, che la sua reputazione migliorasse, che le persone smettessero di essere cattive con lui, che avesse la salute oltre ogni misura…

Avrebbe potuto chiedere questo e di più, eppure non aveva desiderato altro se non che il suo innamorato fosse felice, supplicando che la sua sofferenza finisse lì.

Per questo lo spirito aveva deciso di aiutarlo. Anche se i suoi poteri erano al massimo durante l’inverno, aveva fatto di tutto perché quel desiderio si avverasse in quell’autunno inoltrato.

Lo spirito diede un ultima occhiata alla casa e volò via.

Ora qualcun altro aveva bisogno di un miracolo.

 

 

 


End file.
